midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Moon Rising
Bad Moon Rising is the second episode of the first season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the second episode of the series overall. Synopsis A DEADLY PREDATOR BREAKS LOOSE ON THE NIGHT OF THE FULL MOON — Manfred tries to help one of his new neighbors, Bobo, clear his name by talking to the murdered victim with the help of Joe. As Manfred helps his neighbors and grows closer to Creek, they help him - specifically, Fiji, the resident witch who performs an exorcism to rid Manfred's home of the spirits, demonic and otherwise that haunt it. Meanwhile, the Rev tries to stay out of trouble while Lem and Olivia set out to stop a deadly predator before it kills again.Midnight Texas - Episode 1.02 - Bad Moon Rising - Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell *Yul Vazquez -as- Rev. Emilio Sheehan Guest Starring *Sean Bridgers -as- Sheriff Livingston *Joanne Camp -as- Xylda *Lora Martinez-Cunningham -as- Tina Gomez *Bob Jesser -as- Shawn Lovell *Evan Jones -as- Peter Lowry *Bernardo Saracino -as- Chuy Strong *Kellee Stewart -as- Madonna Reed Co-Starring *Shannon Lorance -as- Aubrey *Matthew Van Wettering -as- Neck Tat Uncredited *Joe Smith -as- Mr. Snuggly (voice only) Production Crew *'Director:' **David Solomon *'Writer:' **Monica Owusu-Breen *'Executive Producers:' **Monica Owusu-Breen **David Janollari *'Consulting Producer:' **Charlaine Harris **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder *'Supervising Producer:' **Brynn Malone *'Co-Executive Producers:' **Al Septien **Turi Meyer **Liz Sagal **Mark H. Kruger **Bill Johnson **David Solomon *'Producers:' **Anne-Marie McGintee **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Tony Roman **Timothy A. Good **Brendan Finnigan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= Bad Moon Rising 102-01-Manfred.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-02-Sheriff Livingstone.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-03-Sheriff Livingstone.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-04-Joe.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-05-Tina.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-06-Bobo.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-07-Tina.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-08-Sheriff Livingstone.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-09-Tina-Bobo.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-10-Manfred.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-11-Manfred.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-12-Olivia-Lemuel.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-13-Manfred.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-14-Lemuel-Olivia-Creek-Manfred.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-15-Lemuel.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-16-Lemuel-Olivia-Fiji-Manfred.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-17-Xylda~Manfred.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-18-Olivia-Lemuel-Fiji-Rev. Sheehan.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-19-Manfred.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-20-Manfred.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-21-Fiji-Manfred.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-22-Olivia.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-23-Creek-Manfred.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-24-Fiji-Manfred.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-25-Manfred-Fiji.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-26-Olivia-Fiji-Manfred-Rev. Sheehan.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-27-Rev. Sheehan-Olivia.jpg Bad Moon Rising 102-28-Fiji-Manfred.jpg |-|BTS= Arielle Kebbel script read.jpg BTS 1x02 Arielle Kebbel with tiger.png BTS 1x02 Jason Lewis with truck.jpg BTS 1x02 'Nice guns, Manfred'.png BTS 1x02 Dylan Bruce interrogation.jpg BTS 1x02 François Arnaud and Joanne Camp.jpg BTS 1X02 François Arnaud and Sarah Ramos.jpg BTS 1x02 Sarah Ramos and Joanne Camp.jpg BTS 1x02 weretiger stuff animal.jpg BTS 1x02 Jason Lewis 'Hunk'.jpg BTS 1x02 Parisa Fitz-Henley and François Arnaud.jpg BTS 1x02 Bad Moon Rising Kellee Stewart and François Arnaud.jpg |-|Screencaps= MTX 102-001-Manfred.png MTX 102-002-Manfred's House.png MTX 102-003-Xylda.png MTX 102-004-Manfred~Xylda.png MTX 102-005-Manfred.png MTX 102-006-Joe-Olivia-Lemuel-Fiji-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 102-007-Bobo.png MTX 102-008-Tina-Sheriff Livingston.png MTX 102-009-Tina-Bobo.png MTX 102-010~Bobo-Neck Tat-SOL.png MTX 102-011-Neck Tat.png MTX 102-012-Bobo.png MTX 102-013-Olivia-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 102-014-Olivia.png MTX 102-015~Olivia-Church.png MTX 102-016-Fiji-Joe-Manfred.png MTX 102-017-Ghosts.png MTX 102-018-Demonic Entity.png MTX 102-019-Fiji-Joe.png MTX 102-020-Aubrey.png MTX 102-021-Joe-Manfred.png MTX 102-022-Fiji.png MTX 102-023-Fiji-Joe~Manfred~Aubrey.png MTX 102-024-Manfred-Aubrey.png MTX 102-025-SOL.png MTX 102-026-Fiji~Manfred-Joe.png MTX 102-027-Manfred-Tea.png MTX 102-028-Manfred-Fiji-The Inquiring Mind.png MTX 102-029-Fiji-The Inquiring Mind.png MTX 102-030~Fiji-The Inquiring Mind.png MTX 102-031-Manfred.png MTX 102-032~Fiji-Devil's Net.png MTX 102-033-Joe.png MTX 102-034-Chuy.png MTX 102-035~Joe-Chuy.png MTX 102-036-Joe~Chuy.png MTX 102-037~Creek-Manfred.png MTX 102-038-Creek~Manfred.png MTX 102-039-Shawn~Manfred.png MTX 102-040-Joe-Manfred.png MTX 102-041-Sheriff Livingston.png MTX 102-042-Manfred-Joe.png MTX 102-043-Sheriff Livingston.png MTX 102-044-Tina~Sheriff Livingston.png MTX 102-045-Full Moon.png MTX 102-046-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 102-047-Fiji.png MTX 102-048-Ghosts-Fiji~Manfred.png MTX 102-049-Devil's Net-Fiji-Manfred.png MTX 102-050-Manfred.png MTX 102-051-Manfred.png MTX 102-052-Tina.png MTX 102-053-Tina.png MTX 102-054-Tina.png MTX 102-055-Rev. Sheehan-Weretiger~Tina.png MTX 102-056~Tina.png MTX 102-057-Manfred~Tina.png MTX 102-058-Madonna.png MTX 102-059-Manfred-Madonna.png MTX 102-060-Gas N Go.png MTX 102-061-Creek-Gas N Go.png MTX 102-062-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 102-063-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 102-064-Rev. Sheehan-Weretiger.png MTX 102-065-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 102-066~Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 102-067-Lemuel~Olivia.png MTX 102-068-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 102-069-Olivia.png MTX 102-070-Lemuel-Olivia-Creek-Manfred~Tina.png MTX 102-071-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 102-072-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 102-073-Madonna~Manfred.png MTX 102-074-Manfred's House.png MTX 102-075~Creek-Manfred.png MTX 102-076-Fiji.png MTX 102-077-Fiji.png MTX 102-078-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 102-079-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 102-080-Demonic Entity.png MTX 102-081-Fiji~Demon.png MTX 102-082-Demon-Fiji~Manfred.png MTX 102-083-Manfred.png MTX 102-084-Xylda.png MTX 102-085~Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 102-086~Manfred-Skull.png MTX 102-087-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 102-088-Devil's Net.png MTX 102-089-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 102-090-Olivia.png MTX 102-091-Fiji.png MTX 102-092-Manfred.png MTX 102-093-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 102-094-Rev. Sheehan-Weretiger.png MTX 102-095-Olivia.png MTX 102-096-Lemuel-Manfred-Fiji.png MTX 102-097-Rev. Sheehan-Weretiger.png MTX 102-098~Rev. Sheehan-Weretiger~Lemuel.png MTX 102-099-Olivia-Fiji-Manfred-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 102-100-Olivia-Fiji.png MTX 102-101~Olivia-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 102-102-Strong Angel Tattoo.png MTX 102-103-Strong Angel Tattoo.png MTX 102-104-Joe.png MTX 102-105~Bobo-Cop.png MTX 102-106-Bobo-Sheriff Livingston.png MTX 102-107~Bobo-Sheriff Livingston.png MTX 102-108-Bobo~Sheriff Livingston.png MTX 102-109-Peter Lowry.png MTX 102-110~Rev. Sheehan-Olivia.png MTX 102-111-Rev. Sheehan~Olivia.png MTX 102-112-Olivia.png MTX 102-113-Fiji's Collection.png MTX 102-114-Fiji.png MTX 102-115-Fiji.png MTX 102-116~Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 102-117-Bobo~Fiji.png MTX 102-118-Sheriff Livingston.png MTX 102-119-Explosion~Sheriff Livingston.png MTX 102-120-Peter Lowry.png MTX 102-121-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 102-122-Joe-Chuy.png MTX 102-123-Chuy.png MTX 102-124-Bobo.png MTX 102-125-Manfred-Bobo.png MTX 102-126~Manfred-Bobo.png MTX 102-127-Manfred~Creek.png MTX 102-128-Manfred-Creek.png MTX 102-129~Manfred-Creek.png MTX 102-130-Demon Painting.png |-|Videos= Midnight, Texas - Something's Out There (Promo) Midnight, Texas - Bad Moon Rising Sneak Peek 1 Midnight, Texas - Bad Moon Rising Sneak Peek 2 Midnight, Texas - Bad Moon Rising Sneak Peek 3 Midnight, Texas - Bad Moon Rising Sneak Peek 4 Midnight, Texas - Bad Moon Rising Sneak Peek 5 Midnight, Texas - Why the Hell Is There a Tiger? (Sneak Peek) Midnight, Texas - Send This Demon Back to Hell (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One